


Stille Nächte

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: Sherlock ist allein, seitdem John die Wohnung in der Baker Street verlassen hat und mit seiner Familie in die Vorstadt gezogen ist. Er vermisst ihn schrecklich, bis John eines Abends unerwartet vor der Tür steht und so tut, als hätte sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert. Fast.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock horchte auf, als die Tür unten im Hausflur ins Schloss geschoben wurde. Er lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, hatte den blauen Morgenmantel eng um seine kantigen Schultern gezogen. Im Hintergrund murmelten die Nachrichten etwas über den Konflikt im Mittleren Osten.

Da Mrs Hudson erst vor einer Stunde geschrieben hatte, sie sei wohlbehalten bei ihrer Schwester in Brighton angekommen, konnte es sich nur um eine Person handeln, die mitten in der Nacht in der Baker Street auftauchte.

 _John_... Schließlich hatte er noch immer die Schlüssel zu der Wohnung, obwohl er bereits seit vielen Monaten nicht mehr hier lebte. John war nun ein Vorstadtmensch. Vater einer kleinen Familie, welche diese Zeit des Jahres mit ihm verbringen wollen würde.

Warum also gerade heute?

Kaum dass Sherlock sich diese Frage gestellt hatte, ertönte das Knarzen der Stufen. Schwere Schritte. Erschöpfung. Vielleicht Unsicherheit. Fragte er sich, ob er willkommen sein würde? Er musste das Licht gesehen haben; wusste, dass Sherlock zuhause war und nicht auf der Suche nach Abenteuern durch Londons Straßen stromerte.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und John betrat das Wohnzimmer, ganz selbstverständlich wie er es in der Vergangenheit unzählige Male getan hatte. Sein Gesicht war gerötet vom eisigen Wind, der draußen den graupligen Schnee aufwirbelte. Das Haar zerzaust und feucht.

Johns Blick huschte durch den Raum, während er die Winterjacke abstreifte, ohne Sherlock dabei anzusehen. Er schlüpfte aus den Schuhen, stellte sie ordentlich neben die Tür. Schnee schmolz an den Rändern der Sohlen, sickerte in den Teppich. Sich räuspernd ging John in die Küche, befüllte den Wasserkocher und schaltete ihn an.

Sherlock hörte, wie John Tassen aus dem Hängeschrank nahm, das Klappern eines Löffels in der Blechdose, das leise Rascheln, als er losen Tee in Beutel füllte. Eine Prozedur, die weit mehr Zeit in Anspruch nahm, als die fertigen Teebeutel zu benutzen, die Sherlock aufgrund seiner Ungeduld für gewöhnlich bevorzugte.

Er schindete Zeit.

Einige Minuten später kam John ins Wohnzimmer, stellte die beiden Tassen auf den niedrigen Couchtisch und sah stirnrunzelnd zum Bildschirm.

„Macht es dir was aus?“, fragte er und griff nach der Fernbedienung, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er schaltete durch die Kanäle und blieb bei einem alten Schwarzweißfilm hängen, dessen Titel Sherlock nicht kannte. War das eine Provokation?

Sherlock sah zu John auf, rieb seine kalten Füße aneinander und wartete auf das unvermeidliche Gespräch, auf die Anschuldigungen, die Standpauke, die ungestüme _Watson-Wut_. Oder wie auch immer man es bezeichnen wollte. Gleichzeitig machte er deutlich, wie unwillkommen John war. Eine Lüge, die Sherlock selbst nicht glaubte.

Johns Sessel war nicht mehr da und Sherlocks Le Corbusier stand in einem ungünstigen Winkel, sodass man weder den Fernseher noch das Sofa sah, ohne den Hals zu verdrehen. Die Sitzfläche des Sofas war hingegen dank Sherlocks langer Beine belegt.

„Mach mal Platz.“

Sherlock zog überrascht die Beine ein, als Johns Hand sein Knie berührte und sanft zur Seite schob. Er verfluchte den Satz, den sein Magen aufgrund dieses unscheinbaren Kontakts machte, rief sich jedoch umgehend zur Raison. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass John ihn unerwartet anfasste. Kein Grund zur Aufregung, dachte Sherlock und mied den Blick seines ehemaligen Mitbewohners.

John ließ sich in die Ecke des Sofas sinken. Sein Oberschenkel rieb über Sherlocks Zehen. Wärme strahlte gegen die ausgekühlte Haut. Sherlock tat so, als würde ihm das alles nichts ausmachen. Die Berührung, die fremdvertraute Körperwärme, Johns Anwesenheit.

Dass Sherlock das Herz in den Magen rutschte und von dem krampfenden Muskel in die Mangel genommen wurde, als John Sherlocks Füße nahm und in den eigenen Schoß bettete, würde Sherlock niemals zugeben. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie John sich vorbeugte, nach seiner Teetasse griff und daraus trank. Weiche Wolle glitt dabei über Sherlocks Haut.

Angespannt versuchte Sherlock, das Gefühl des anderen Körpers auszublenden. Das Wissen darüber, was sich unter dem rauen Jeansstoffs befand. Es war eigenartig. Selbst in der Zeit, als sie noch zusammen in der Baker Street gelebt haben, war es nie zu Körperkontakt gekommen, der länger als einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter oder das gelegentliche Versorgen von Schnitten und Kratzern gedauert hatte.

„Du hättest wenigstens mal vorbeischauen können. Selbst Greg war da. Molly. Und Mike. Sie hätten sich gefreut, dich zu sehen.“ John verfiel ins Schweigen, trank seinen Tee. „Es gab viel zu essen. Ich habe extra diese kleinen Cremetörtchen besorgt, die du so magst.“

Sherlock gab ein undefinierbares Brummen von sich und sah wieder auf die flimmernde Mattscheibe. Anscheinend war etwas Komisches passiert, denn im Hintergrund erscholl das Gelächter eines nicht existenten Studiopublikums.

Die Tasse wurde zurück auf den Tisch gestellt. Ein genervtes Seufzen hing im Raum.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Dass du auf eigene Faust irgendwelchen Verbrechern hinterherjagst und keiner weiß, wo du bist. Dass wir dich morgen tot in der Gosse liegend finden...“

Sherlocks nackte Haut flammte auf, als sich Johns aufgeheizte Hand auf den Spann seines Fußes legte; als er anfing, kleine Kreise zu ziehen. Die Luft in seiner Lunge stockte. Er klappte hörbar den Mund zu und starrte in die Leere zwischen Sofa und Fernseher.

Hatte überhaupt schon mal jemand seine Füße berührt, seitdem er ein Kind gewesen war? Es war schrecklich intim und trotzdem verharrte Sherlock lieber in einer Art Starre als sich zurückzuziehen. Als ob es John auf diese Art nicht auffallen würde, was er da eigentlich tat.

Johns Hand schien jedoch ein Eigenleben zu führen. Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung hörte Sherlock, dass John noch immer redete, vermutlich den vergangenen Abend beschrieb und warum er, Sherlock, unbedingt hätte dabei sein sollen.

Zaghaft streckte Sherlock seine Zehen und zuckte gleich darauf zurück, als sie Johns Schritt touchierten. Hitze schoss ihm in die Wangen, glühte in seinen Ohrenspitzen. Sein Mund war staubtrocken. Die Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte Sherlock wohl nicht mehr als ein verzweifeltes Quieken ausstoßen können.

Völlig unbeeindruckt fuhr John damit fort, die dünne Haut über den Knochen zu massieren, über die Gelenke und Knöchel zu streicheln und zu reiben. Er nahm die zweite Hand dazu, hielt beide Füße in seinem Schoß, eng an seinem Körper.

Sherlock atmete angespannt durch den Mund. Irritiert stellte er fest, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, vollkommen fokussiert auf die ungewohnte Berührung. Das Herz hämmerte laut gegen seine Rippen – neben dem Gleiten von Haut auf Haut das einzige Geräusch im Raum.

John hatte aufgehört zu reden.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Johns Augen hatten etwas von Mitternacht. Tiefdunkles Blau, das nur von fernen Lichtquellen durchbrochen wurde. Seine Lider waren gesenkt. Der Puls an seinem Hals beneidenswert ruhig. Seine Zunge huschte hervor, benetzte die schmalen Lippen.

„Also gut“, sagte er und übte ein letztes Mal leichten Druck auf Sherlocks Knöchel aus, bevor er die Beine zur Seite schob und aufstand. Er kämpfte einen Moment lang mit seinem Gleichgewicht, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Offensichtlich hatte er zuvor bereits mehr getrunken, als Sherlock vermutet hatte. Wie sonst war Johns Verhalten zu erklären?

Sherlock setzte sich auf und sah John dabei zu, wie er sich die Schuhe anzog und die Jacke überstreifte.

„John...“

„Oh, ja... warum ich eigentlich gekommen bin...“ Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und holte einen Schlüsselbund hervor, hielt ihn hoch und verzog den Mund zu einem traurigen Lächeln. Es waren die Haustürschlüssel zu 221B.

„John...“, sagte Sherlock erneut und fühlte sich dabei furchtbar verletzlich. Seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Bitte... behalte ihn. Du kannst... jederzeit vorbeikommen.“

Nachdenklich sah John zu Sherlock hinüber, nickte schließlich und steckte den Bund wieder ein. „Okay... okay.“

Er drehte sich herum, öffnete die Wohnungstür und hielt inne. Noch einmal wandte er sich Sherlock zu, der Hauch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen.

„Frohe Weihnachten.“

„Frohe Weihnachten... John.“

 

+++

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Vier Tage vergingen, bevor John wieder in der Baker Street auftauchte.

Sherlock hatte die Weihnachtsfeiertage damit verbracht, Experimente mit dem Schimmel in der Küche zu machen, bis selbst er den Geruch von verdorbenen Essen und Chemikalien nicht mehr ertragen, alles in einen Müllsack verfrachtet und im Hinterhof in den Tonnen versenkt hatte.

In einem verzweifelten Versuch, nicht an den unerwarteten Besuch an Heiligabend zu denken, hatte er die Fenster aufgerissen, sämtliche Reagenzgläser und Petrischalen gesäubert und so etwas Ähnliches wie Hausputz betrieben. Was bei Sherlock ungefähr so viel hieß wie Dinge in Ecken stapeln und hoffen, dass sie nicht umfielen.

Im Anschluss hatte er die Stradivari malträtierte, bis er kein Gefühl mehr in den Fingerspitzen gehabt hatte; hatte Lestrade mit Textnachrichten terrorisierte, bis dieser ihm gedroht hatte, die Nummer zu wechseln und Sherlock die neue nicht zu verraten und hatte sich eine Dokumentation über Pinguine angesehen, die ihn zumindest kurzzeitig soweit gefesselt hatte, dass er nicht an Johns warme Hände dachte.

Er sprang auf, als er die Haustür unten hörte, strich sich vergeblich die wüsten Haare glatt und richtete seinen Morgenmantel. Angespannt wie die Saiten seiner Violine starrte er auf den Türspalt, lauschte auf die Schritte auf den Treppen. Schon die letzten Tage war ein Teil seiner Sinne auf die Geräusche in dem leeren Haus fokussiert gewesen, als ob sie nur auf diesen Augenblick gewartet hätten. Aber das war natürlich Humbug. Warum sollte er so etwas auch tun?

John drängte sich mit der Schulter voran durch die Tür, in jeder Hand eine Plastiktüte. „Hey!“, sagte er und lächelte, sodass feine Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln auftauchten. „Ich hab uns was zu essen mitgebracht.“ Unverwandt ging er in die Küche, platzierte vorsichtig die Tüte mit den Aluminium- und Styroporverpackungen auf dem Küchentisch und ging zum Kühlschrank, um ein Sechserpack Bier darin zu verstauen. Die Flasche Rotwein, die er darüber hinaus mitgebracht hatte, öffnete er gleich.

„Ich hoffe, Thai ist okay?“

„Ja, gut.“

Sherlock hatte sich in den Durchgang zur Küche gestellt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete nun fasziniert, wie John ganz selbstverständlich Geschirr aus den Schränken holte, die verschiedenen Gerichte auf den Tellern verteilte und Wein einschenkte. Er bat Sherlock nicht einmal, ihm zu helfen, sondern brachte alles Stück für Stück ins Wohnzimmer und stellte es auf den Couchtisch, holte noch Besteck und die Flasche Wein und sah sich prüfend um.

„Sonst noch was?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf die linke Seite des Sofas, nahm seinen Teller und lehnte sich zurück. Die verschiedenen Gewürze prickelten auf seiner Zunge und sein Magen gab in freudiger Erwartung des Gaumenschmauses ein deutliches Gurgeln von sich.

„Wie lange hast du nichts gegessen?“, fragte John lachend und aß vom Phad Thai.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln und blieb eine Antwort schuldig. Vielleicht würde ein wenig Trotz dazu führen, dass John mit ihm schimpfte, ihm zeigte, dass er sich sorgte. Vielleicht würde John endlich erkennen, wie hoffnungslos verloren Sherlock ohne ihn war.

Tagträume...

„Sie zeigen die Wiederholung vom _Doctor Who_ Weihnachtsspecial.“ John setzte sich mit der Fernbedienung in die Mitte des Sofas und zappt durch die Kanäle, bis er beim richtigen angekommen war. Vielleicht fiel ihm selbst nicht auf, dass sein Knie das von Sherlock dabei streifte und dass ihre Oberschenkel sich berührten, als er mit dem Teller in der einen und der Gabel in der anderen Hand nach hinten rutschte und anfing zu essen.

Sherlock ließ es einfach geschehen. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Schließlich hatte er gesellschaftliche Gepflogenheiten schon immer ignoriert. Darauf hinzuweisen, dass John seinen Privatbereich vereinnahmte, würde nur darauf hindeuten, wie verunsichert er selbst war.

Zusammen auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und zu essen, wie sie es schon immer getan hatten, war nun wahrlich kein Grund, eine Szene zu machen!

Nichtsdestotrotz erwies sich das Essen als Herausforderung. Sherlocks Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an. Er musste lange und bedächtig kauen, um überhaupt etwas hinunterzubekommen, half mit etwas Wein nach, der ihm jedoch schon bald zu Kopf stieg.

John war bereits bei seinem zweiten Glas und schien sich kontinuierlich zu entspannen, während die _Cybermen_ ein verschneites Dorf bedrohten und Kinder entführten. Oder Wichtel. Oder irgend so einen weihnachtlichen Quatsch.

Sherlocks Teller war gerade mal zur Hälfte geleert, als John sich abrupt zu ihm umdrehte und seine Hand auf Sherlocks Knie legte. „Auch ein Bier?“

Mit großen Augen und einer einzelnen Reisnudel zwischen den Lippen schüttelte Sherlock vehement den Kopf, verfolgte John mit den Augen, als dieser aufstand, seinen Teller nahm und in die Küche ging. Die Stelle direkt über Sherlocks Knie brannte, als hätte er sich verbrüht. Ein wirres Kribbeln zog durch seinen Magen. An essen war nicht mehr zu denken.

Er stellte den Teller auf den Tisch und schluckte den Rest seiner Mahlzeit mit dem letzten bisschen Wein hinunter.

Auf dem Rückweg ins Wohnzimmer kramte John in der Tasche seiner Winterjacke und holte etwas hervor. „Hier, hab ich dir mitgebracht“, sagte er und warf das braune Bündel in Sherlocks Richtung. Dieser fing es und zog die Stirn kraus. Es handelte sich um ein gefüttertes Paar Hausschuhe aus Filz, das kaum hässlicher sein konnte.

„Weil du immer kalte Füße hast, wenn du im Winter barfuß durch die Wohnung läufst.“ Johns Grinsen war mehr als deutlich anzusehen, dass es sich hierbei um einen gut gemeinten Scherz handelte. Er konnte nicht ernsthaft davon ausgehen, dass Sherlock diese Dinger jemals tragen würde!

„Danke“, murmelte Sherlock, löste das Band, das die Slipper zusammenhielt, und streifte sie widerwillig über. Er streckte die Beine aus, wackelte mit den Zehen und gab ein zweifelndes Brummen von sich. „Sie sind furchtbar, John.“

Johns Lachen hallte durch die Wohnung und sickerte warm in Sherlocks Herz. Es war gut, John wieder hier zu haben. Selbst wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden sein sollte. Bisher hatte Sherlock nicht danach gefragt, wie es Mary und dem Baby ging, obwohl es die Höflichkeit eigentlich verlangte. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Sie hatten so viel von John – jeden verdammten Tag – und Sherlock konnte sich glücklich schätzen, alle paar Wochen mal etwas von ihm zu hören.

Sherlock war nicht gewillt, diese Zeit zu teilen.

Das Weihnachtsspecial verfolgte Sherlock mit mildem Interesse. Er kannte Johns Versessenheit auf diese Science-Fiction-Serie und wollte sie ihm nicht streitig machen. Stattdessen nutzte er die Gelegenheit, hin und wieder einen unbemerkten Seitenblick auf den Freund zu werfen und all die kleinen Veränderungen, die in der letzten Zeit dazu gekommen waren, zu katalogisieren.

Sein Haar war länger. Ein paar zusätzliche Falten zeichneten sein Gesicht und sein Kiefer wirkte starrer – als ob er ständig die Zähne zusammenbeißen würde. Müdigkeit zeichnete sich in und um seine Augen ab. Oder war es Resignation?

Als John seinen Kopf auf Sherlocks Schulter legte, zuckte dieser unwillentlich zusammen. Sein Puls pochte augenblicklich drei Takte schneller und ließ ihn nervös blinzeln. Doch als er auf John hinabsah, musste er feststellen, dass dieser eingenickt war. Die Wimpern warfen lange Schatten auf die stoppeligen Wangen. Er atmete tief und gleichmäßig.

Die Schwere des anderen Körpers war angenehm. Er presste sich vorbehaltlos gegen Sherlocks Seite, als wäre es ganz natürlich, bei dem anderen nach Geborgenheit und Wärme zu suchen. Sherlock wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Zu gern hätte er John den Arm um die Schultern gelegt, ihn festgehalten, ihm vielleicht sogar eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn gestrichen.

Aber das hier war genug.

Bis es nicht mehr genug war. Sherlock legte seine Hand zwischen seinen und Johns Oberschenkel, strich mit dem Handrücken ganz vorsichtig über Johns Cordhosen, nur so weit, dass man es für eine zufällige Berührung halten könnte. Er lehnte sich näher zu John hinüber und ließ seine Nasenspitze über die abstehenden Haarspitzen streifen, atmete den ganz eigenen Geruch seines Freundes ein.

Das Verlangen, John an sich zu ziehen und ziellose Küsse über jeden Zentimeter, den er erreichen konnte, zu verteilen, war beinahe unerträglich. Wie sehr John ihm fehlte, wie sehr er sich nach ihm sehnte, wurde Sherlock nun mit doppelter Dringlichkeit bewusst.

Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können, dass sie so lange zusammengelebt hatten und er dennoch nie den Mut aufbringen konnte, John seine Gefühle zu offenbaren?

Wäre dann alles anders gekommen?

Seufzend krallte sich Sherlock in seine Pyjamahose. Es brachte nichts, über das _was-wäre-wenn_ nachzudenken, würde es doch an der aktuellen Situation nichts ändern. Es war zu spät, die Chance vertan.

Sie waren und würde immer nur gute – _beste_ – Freunde sein.

Und das war alles.

 

+++

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Es war in den diesigen Stunden zwischen Mitternacht und Morgengrauen, wenn der Himmel noch zu dunkel ist, um von Dämmerung zu sprechen und den neuen Tag begrüßen zu können. Den ersten Tag des neuen Jahres.

Die Kakophonie feiernder Menschen und lauter Böller auf den Straßen war längst verstummt. Nur ein gelegentliches Lallen oder Singen betrunkener Heimkehrer drang durch das Fenster in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer. Aber nun hörte er die Haustür im Erdgeschoss ins Schloss fallen.

Sherlock hatte die letzten Stunden in einem Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen verbracht. Trotzdem hatte er geträumt. Recht lebhaft sogar. Er hatte davon geträumt, wie er durch dunkle Gassen gerannt und von Dach zu Dach gesprungen war, John immer an seiner Seite. Wie sie gemeinsam Kriminelle zur Strecke brachten. Wie John ihn nach der Auflösung eines kniffligen Falles freudig anstrahlte. So wie es früher einmal gewesen war.

_Fantastisch! Brillant! Unglaublich!_

Das Knarzen und Ächzen der Stufen drang durch die geschlossene Tür, Rascheln und Schlurfen. Das Rauschen der Klospülung, des Wassers im Waschbecken. Leises Gemurmel, aus dem sich keine verständlichen Worte filtern ließen. Nur der grantige Tonfall war unverkennbar John.

Ohne anzuklopfen, betrat John Sherlocks Schlafzimmer. Sherlock war bei den unerwarteten Geräuschen zusammengezuckt, hatte den Kopf gedreht und stemmte sich nun auf seine Unterarme, um zu John aufzuschauen. „Was...“

John schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat an das Bett. Er hob die Daunendecke an und schon im nächsten Moment sank die Matratze neben Sherlock ein, als sich John neben ihn fallen ließ und sich auf dem Rücken in eine bequeme Position rollte.

Ungläubig starrte Sherlock den anderen Mann an. „Was soll das? Das ist mein Bett!“ Der Puls raste in Sherlocks Ohren. Schon früher war es nur selten geschehen, dass John sein Zimmer betreten hatte. Aber dass er sich zu Sherlock ins Bett legte... so etwas war noch nie vorgekommen. Sherlock schluckte schwer.

Statt eine Antwort auf diese offensichtliche Tatsache zu geben, schnaufte John nur. Er hatte den Kopf von Sherlock weggedreht und einen Arm über sein Gesicht geworfen. Sein zerzaustes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab; seinem zerknitterten T-Shirt hafteten die Ausdünstungen eines gut besuchten Pubs an. Bier und Schweiß und sogar der Rauch von Feuerwerk.

John wandte sich Sherlock zu. Gerötete, glasige Augen blinzelten Sherlock über Johns Oberarm hinweg an. Eine einzelne blonde Strähne hangelte sich über Johns Stirn und hielt sich an seiner Augenbraue fest. „’s Bett oben is’ nich’ bezogen und voll mit Zeug. Das Wohnzimmer is’ scheiße kalt. Kann mich kaum noch aufn Beinen halt’n, also stell dich mal nicht so an, ja?“

Verdattert blinzelte Sherlock den anderen an. Sein unausgeschlafener Verstand entschied, dass er dieser Argumentation wenig entgegenzusetzen hatte. Es stimmte, dass Johns altes Zimmer mit allerhand Dingen vollgestellt war, die Sherlock an John erinnerten. Nicht nur Sachen, die John zurückgelassen hatte – obwohl es davon einige gab –, sondern auch solche, die Johns Stempel trugen. Wie der Sessel. Oder ein paar alte medizinische Fachzeitschriften, die Sherlock für ihn abonniert hatte. Ein paar ausgelesene Taschenbücher, die sie während Fällen außerhalb Londons gekauft hatten, um Wartezeiten zu überbrücken.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Sherlock jede kleinste Regung in Johns Gesicht, die er in dem fahlen Licht der Morgenstunden ausmachen konnte.

John lag in seinem Bett.

Allein diese Tatsache drohte Sherlocks Verstand aus den Fugen zu reißen.

Er war unrasiert – wenigstens zwei, nein, drei Tage – und ganz offensichtlich betrunken. Wieder einmal. Er würde vermutlich unter grausamen Kopfschmerzen leiden, wenn er später aufwachte. Wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er feststellte, wo er war?

Sherlock sollte darauf bestehen, dass John sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer schlafen legte. Oder dass er nach Hause fuhr. Er würde auch das Taxi für John bezahlen. Nur hier, in Sherlocks Bett, konnte John nicht bleiben. Oder Sherlock musste gehen.

Sherlock blickte auf die ruhende Gestalt neben sich und bewegte sich kein Stück. Es war zwar nicht die erste Nacht, die sie im gleichen Zimmer verbracht hatten. Nicht das erste Mal, dass der eine im Beisein des anderen schlief.

Aber es war das erste Mal, dass sie im gleichen Bett lagen...

Vorsichtig, als ob er jegliches Geräusch vermeiden wollte, bettete Sherlock seine Wange auf das Kopfkissen, den Blick nach wie vor starr auf John gerichtet. John war in seinem Bett... wie oft hatte sich Sherlock das vorgestellt? Wie oft davon geträumt, aufzuwachen und diesen schlafwarmen Körper neben sich zu spüren, sich an John zu schmiegen und ihn wachzuküssen?

Konnte er sich erlauben, diesen Moment noch ein paar Minuten länger zu genießen, bevor er ihm wieder genommen wurde?

Es war doch nichts dabei! Nur zwei (gute) Freunde, die sich nach einer durchzechten Nacht ihr Lager teilten und am Morgen zusammen frühstücken würden. Ganz so wie in alten Zeiten!

Nur dass nichts so war wie in alten Zeiten. John lebte nicht mehr hier. John hatte eine Familie, um die er sich kümmern musste. Die Einheit _John und Sherlock_ gab es nicht mehr.

Und dennoch war er hier.

Das alles machte doch keinen Sinn!

Mit Schwung warf sich Sherlock auf die andere Seite, den Rücken zu John, ganz gleich, wie viel Krach er dabei machte, und sah ins halbdunkle Nichts zwischen dem Bett und der Wand. Sein Herz pochte kräftig gegen seine Brust, die anfängliche Aufregung bereits im Begriff, sich zu legen, aber noch immer in einer verstörenden Heftigkeit.

Das war sein Bett. Er würde nicht einfach aufstehen und hinausgehen. Auch wenn an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken war.

Die widerstreitenden Gefühle Trotz, Unglaube und Erregung rumorten in seinem Kopf. Angespannt lauschte er auf jeden Atemzug, den John machte, jede unbewusste Bewegung des schlafenden Körpers.

Bis er es nicht mehr aushielt, die Bettdecke zurückschlug und sich aufsetzte. Die Nachtlampe befand sich auf Johns Seite des Bettes. _Johns Seite des Bettes_... Aber vermutlich hätte Sherlock sie eh nicht angeschaltet, um John nicht zu wecken. Im Zwielicht des herangrauenden Morgens fand er sich problemlos zurecht. Seufzend stand er auf, ging um das Bett herum und griff nach seinem Morgenmantel.

Sich durch die zerzausten Locken streichend ging Sherlock in die Küche und befüllte den Wasserkocher, schaltete ihn an und bereitete sich eine Tasse Tee zu. Müßig beobachtete er, wie bernsteinfarbene Schlieren aus dem Beutel in das heiße Wasser traten, während er versuchte, nicht an den Mann in seinem Bett zu denken. Er gab zwei volle Löffel Zucker in den Becher und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um seinen Laptop zu starten.

 

*

 

„Kann ich... mir ein T-Shirt von dir leihen?“, fragte John, als er mittags in die Küche geschlurft kam und im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer stehen blieb.

Sherlock sah zu ihm hinüber, sah die dunklen Ränder unter Johns geschwollenen Augen, das unrasierte Gesicht, das fleckige Shirt und die zerknitterte Boxershorts. Er sah heruntergekommen aus. Verloren. Wie jemand, der dringend etwas brauchte. Hilfe vielleicht.

War er deswegen zu Sherlock gekommen?

Warum sagte er nichts? Warum fragte er nicht, wenn er etwas brauchte? Als ob Sherlock ihm je etwas abschlagen könnte... Aber das war letztendlich Sherlocks Problem, nicht wahr?

„Bedien’ dich!“ Sherlock versuchte, den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme zu nehmen – schließlich hatte John in letzter Zeit keine Schwierigkeiten damit, in Sherlocks Privatbereich einzudringen, also warum nicht auch in seine Kommode? Es gelang ihm nicht.

John murmelte seinen Dank, drehte sich um und ging zurück in Sherlocks Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später hörte Sherlock die Tür zum Bad zugehen, dann das Rauschen der Dusche. Er faltete die Hände unter seinem Kinn, presste die Lippen gegen seine Zeigefinger und kniff die Augen zu, um sich zu sammeln.

Nach ein paar langen Sekunden stand er auf, ging in die Küche und schenkte John ein Glas Wasser ein, legte die Packung mit den Schmerztabletten daneben und kochte eine Kanne Tee.

 

+++

tbc

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock hatte sich in die Tageszeitung vertieft, um das Rauschen der Dusche und die Vorstellung des Mannes darunter aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen. Er hatte schon beinahe vergessen, dass er nicht allein in der Wohnung war, als John aus Sherlocks Zimmer trat.

Die Geräusche, die John in der Küche fabrizierte – zwei Kopfschmerztabletten aus dem Blister drücken und mit dem bereitstehenden Glas Wasser hinunterspülen – ließen Sherlock aufhorchen. Starr den Blick auf das Zeitungspapier gerichtet rekonstruierte er Johns Handlungen über sein Gehör, lauschte der Zubereitung eines simplen Frühstücks.

Sherlock hatte noch immer nicht eingekauft und daher nicht mehr im Haus als ein paar Päckchen Haferflocken und Tee. Die Milch im Kühlschrank war längst abgelaufen, wie John ihn kurz darauf mittels eines angeekelten Lautes wissen ließ. Dosen und andere Behälter klapperten in den Schränken, als John sich nach weiteren Zutaten für den Haferbrei umsah.

Sherlock faltete seufzend die Zeitung und legte sie beiseite, nahm seine leere Tasse und stand auf, um in die Küche zu gehen. Als er John erblickte, blieb er jedoch wie angewurzelt auf halben Weg stehen. John goss gerade aufgekochtes Wasser über die Haferflocken und verrührte diese mit Zimt und Zucker.

Sherlocks Blick wanderte über die vertraute Gestalt des Freundes und verfing sich in kleinen Details. John trug einen von Sherlocks Morgenmänteln – den roten, seidigen. Eines von Sherlocks weißen T-Shirts blitzte durch den V-Ausschnitt. Der rote Stoff spannte sich um Johns Schultern, die Ärmel hatte er umgeschlagen, weil sie für Johns Arme zu lang waren. Darunter die kräftigen Kurve der nackten Waden und das blonde Haar, das sich dort kräuselte. Der dunklere Bart in Johns Gesicht, welchen dieser trotz der Dusche nicht entfernt hatte.

Vermutlich wagte er es nicht, Sherlocks Rasiermesser zu verwenden, war er doch lediglich die herkömmlichen, billigen Rasierer aus dem Supermarkt gewohnt. Ungewollt fragte sich Sherlock, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, wenn er John küsste. Ob die Barthaare kitzeln oder kratzen würden. Ob es ein unangenehmes Gefühl auf seinen empfindsamen Lippen wäre.

„Alles okay?“

Sherlock zuckte zusammen und sah auf. John hatte sich Sherlock zugewandt und sah ihn fragend an, während er in der Küche stehend Haferflocken in seinen Mund schaufelte und kaute.

Sherlock ließ die Hand sinken, die unbewusst über sein Kinn gestrichen war und räusperte sich. „Ja!“, erwiderte er harscher als beabsichtigt. „Mir... äh... ist nur aufgefallen, dass du dich nicht... rasiert hast.“ Als er spürte, wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen stieg, wandte er eilig sein Gesicht ab und machte einen entschiedenen Schritt in die Küche, um nach der Teekanne zu greifen und sich nachzuschenken.

John legte den Löffel in seine Schüssel, fuhr mit der freien Hand über die Stoppeln und brummte bestätigend. „Ich weiß, du magst deine Ärzte glattrasiert!“ Schelmisch grinsend zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Es ist ewig her, dass ich ein Rasiermesser benutzt habe und offen gesagt glaube ich nach gestern Abend nicht, dass ich die notwendige Ruhe dafür hätte, mit einer Klinge an meinem Hals zu hantieren!“

John sagte diese Worte in einem amüsierten Tonfall, aber etwas in seiner Stimme, das Sherlock nicht einzuordnen wusste, ließ diesen aufhorchen. Wahrscheinlich war da nichts und Sherlock bildete es sich nur ein. Wunschdenken – daraus motiviert, dass er hoffte, John möge sich an ihn wenden, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging.

„Du kannst es ja machen.“

„Hm?“ Verwundert drehte sich Sherlock um und sah Johns unverhohlenes Grinsen.

„Mich rasieren, meine ich. Ich weiß, dass du den Bart schrecklich findest, also tu doch einfach was dagegen!“

„O... kay...?“ Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Fragte John ihn tatsächlich ob er, Sherlock, ihn rasieren würde? Sherlocks Blick huschte zwischen Johns funkelnden Augen und dem verstörenden Dreitagebart hin und her.

„Gut... dann lass uns das doch gleich machen!“

Wenige Minuten später stand Sherlock hinter John im Badezimmer und sah dabei zu, wie dieser Rasierschaum in seinem Gesicht verteilte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und der seltsame Hüpfer, den sein Magen machte, ließ Sherlock irritiert wegsehen.

Sherlock konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wie er in diese absonderliche Situation geraten war. Zwischen seinen Fingern drehte er das zusammengeklappte Rasiermesser und versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er in den nächsten Minuten damit machen würde.

Als John sich die Hände gewaschen hatte, drehte er sich herum und lehnte sich gegen das Badezimmerschränkchen zwischen Waschbecken und Badewanne, stützte sich darauf ab und sah auffordernd zu Sherlock hoch.

„Ich denke, du kannst anfangen.“

„Ja, okay...“ Sherlock presste seine Lippen zusammen, klappte das Rasiermesser auf und hielt es einen Moment lang unter warmes Wasser, um der Klinge die Kälte zu nehmen. Er zählte seine Herzschläge, atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und stellte sich dicht vor John, ließ seinen Blick über den weißen Schaum gleiten und plante seine Vorgehensweise.

Mit aller Kraft fokussierte er sich auf sein Tun, auf das Ansetzen der scharfen Schneide auf weicher Haut; auf das Gefühl von Druck und Gegendruck, welchen er durch das Instrument in seiner Hand spürte; auf das schabende Geräusch von Stahl auf Haut, von gekappten Barthaaren, auf das Ticken der Uhr in der Küche, das über den kurzen Flur zu hören war.

Das Pochen in Sherlocks Ohren beruhige sich merklich. Vollkommen konzentriert drehte und wendete er Johns Kopf so, wie er ihn brauchte, um an die schwierigen Stellen zu kommen, hielt dabei den Atem an oder presste die Lippen zusammen, um keine ungewollten Mikrobewegungen zu verursachen und John womöglich zu verletzen – auch wenn er wusste, dass die Chance darauf eher gering war.

John ließ die Prozedur still über sich ergehen. Unentwegt spürte Sherlock den Blick des anderen auf sich, bis er dem Verlangen, ihn zu erwidern, nicht länger widerstehen konnte. Wohlweislich entfernte Sherlock die Klinge zuerst aus Johns Gesicht, um sie erneut unter dem laufenden Wasserhahn abzuspülen, ließ seine Augen dabei jedoch wie zufällig zu Johns huschen.

Johns Pupillen waren geweitet, der Puls an seiner Schlagader geradezu irritierend ruhig. Vermutlich ein Zeichen für Johns erhöhten Adrenalinspiegel und die damit einhergehende Ruhe des kampferfahrenen Veteranen. Ein wohlbekanntes Phänomen.

Sherlock wandte sich ab, verfolgte, wie sich der Schaum im Waschbecken mit dem Wasser vermengte und in den Abfluss floss. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie John seine Position veränderte, als ob er den Moment nutzen wollte, um seine versteiften Muskeln zu lockern.

Wie von Geisterhand löste sich der seidige Knoten und der Morgenmantel glitt über Johns Oberschenkel, entblößte ihn von der Brust bis zu seinem angewinkelten Bein. Das weiße T-Shirt lag genauso eng an seinem Körper wie die schwarzen Pants, die kaum etwas der Fantasie überließen. Zwar war John kleiner als Sherlock, doch war seine Statur im Vergleich breiter.

Sherlock schluckte schwer gegen die Trockenheit in seiner Kehle an. Nicht nur, dass John es sich in der Baker Street gemütlich machte, als ob er sie nie verlassen hätte, nein, nun trug er auch noch eine von Sherlocks Unterhosen. Gut, Sherlock hatte ihm die Erlaubnis erteilt, sich an seiner Kommode zu bedienen und eigentlich war es ganz selbstverständlich, dass John sich nach dem Duschen etwas Frisches anziehen wollte, aber dennoch...

Mühsam versuchte Sherlock, seine Gedanken zu sortieren, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Die Intimität, die sich zwischen der Rasur und der geliehenen Unterwäsche entfaltet hatte, war kaum zu ertragen.

John gehörte hier nicht mehr her. John hatte sich für ein anderes Leben entschieden – weit entfernt von Sherlock und dessen Chaos. All das hier war nicht nur eine peinigende Erinnerung an ihr gemeinsames Leben, welches solch ein jähes Ende gefunden hatte, sondern eine bittersüße Kostprobe dessen, was Sherlock niemals haben würde.

Etwas in Sherlocks Innerem zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Das Klirren der Klinge auf Porzellan, als das Rasiermesser ins Waschbecken fiel, ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Geistesabwesend spülte er seine Finger unter dem Wasser ab und trocknete sie an einem Handtuch.

Als er Johns fragenden Blick begegnete, hatte er sich weitestgehend gefangen. „Jetzt weißt du ja, wie es geht“, murmelte er und wollte das Badezimmer verlassen, doch John griff nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest.

„Sherlock...“

„Lass mich los...“, verlangte Sherlock, ohne sich zu John umzudrehen. „Ich kann das nicht!“ Er drehte seinen Arm, um sich aus Johns Griff zu winden, und flüchtete.

 

+++

tbc

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Ich bin dir offensichtlich zu nahe getreten. Das wollte ich nicht.  
Tut mir leid._

Zum wiederholten Mal starrte Sherlock auf die Buchstaben, bis das Licht des Handydisplays erlosch. John hatte sich nach Sherlocks irrationalem Ausbruch im Bad allein fertig rasiert und war wenig später verschwunden, ohne noch ein Wort an seinen ehemaligen Mitbewohner zu richten.

Sherlock hatte sich nicht darüber gewundert, schließlich hätte er auf eine so offen dargestellte Ablehnung wie die seine nicht anders reagiert. Aber was hätte er sonst tun sollen? Johns Nähe war einfach zu viel geworden. Johns Nähe und all die Fantasien, die niemals erfüllt werden würden.

Sollte Sherlock weitermachen wie bisher und so tun, als gäbe es seine Gefühl nicht, obwohl sie doch jedes Mal schmerzhaft in seinen Eingeweiden rumorten, wenn er John gegenüberstand? War es überhaupt möglich, dass John Sherlocks Gefühle noch immer nicht kannte?

Umso mehr war Sherlock von Johns Textnachricht, die kurz nach dessen Aufbruch eingetroffen war, überrascht gewesen. John musste sie auf dem Weg nach Hause geschrieben haben. Im Bus. Oder im Taxi. In Gedanken schon wieder bei seiner Familie.

Das alles war vier Tage her. Sherlock hatte nicht auf die Nachricht geantwortet. Was hätte er auch schreiben sollen? _Schon gut, es war meine Schuld. Immerhin war ich derjenige, der dir die Kleider vom Leib reißen; der dich nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte. Schwamm drüber!_

Nein. Unmöglich.

Sherlock streifte sich das ausgeleierte T-Shirt über den Kopf, schob die Schlafanzughosen und die schwarzen Pants von seinen Hüften und warf alles in den Wäschekorb. Vorsichtig stieg er in das heiße Wasser, ließ sich hineingleiten und zischte, als die Hitze seine Haut zu versengen schien.

Seine Muskeln schmerzten, seine Knochen ächzten. Jede Zelle seines Körpers war völlig ausgelaugt und trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht, Ruhe zu finden und zu schlafen. Ein heißes Bad würde ihm hoffentlich helfen, abzuschalten und seine Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal mehr als ein paar Stunden am Stück geschlafen hatte.

Sherlock ließ sich tiefer sinken, bis das Wasser über ihm zusammenschlug und seine angewinkelten Knie aus der Wanne in die kühle Luft des Badezimmers ragten. Seine Kopfhaut prickelte. Haarsträhnen umtanzten sein Gesicht wie Seegras. Mit zugekniffenen Augen lauschte er dem Gluckern und Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes, von der dichten Wassermasse um ein Vielfaches potenziert; dem _Ba-bum, ba-bum_ seines Herzschlags.

Als ihm die Luft ausging, lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück und streckte sein Kinn hervor, bis sein Mund durch die Wasseroberfläche brach und er atmen konnte, ohne vollständig aufzutauchen.

_Tock. Tock._

Verwundert zog Sherlock die Brauen zusammen und versuchte, das Geräusch zuzuordnen, konnte sich im ersten Moment jedoch keinen Reim auf seinen Ursprung machen. Es wiederholte sich nicht, also beschloss er, dass es das Ächzen des alten Hauses oder das Gluckern in den Rohren gewesen sein musste. Unwichtig. In der Nacht gab es hier oft seltsame Laute, die man tagsüber nicht einmal bemerkt hätte.

Sherlock nahm wahr, wie sich das Licht im Badezimmer veränderte. Als hätte es jemand gedimmt. Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen und erschrak. Zwischen der Wasseroberfläche und der Deckenbeleuchtung schwebte Johns verzerrtes Gesicht.

Prustend und mit Armen und Beinen wedelnd manövrierte sich Sherlock in eine sitzende Position. Notdürftig bedeckte er seine Blöße mit der Rechten, während er sich mit der Linken nasse Strähnen aus der Stirn wischte. Sein Herz raste. Sein Magen zog sich zu einem Eisklumpen zusammen. Ein seltsamer Kontrast zu dem brühend warmen Wasser.

„Was... was... was soll das?!“

„Sorry, sorry! Ich dachte, du hättest mich gehört!“, wehrte John mit erhobenen Händen und einem schiefen Grinsen ab. „Aber du hast nicht geantwortet und ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“ Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, ein Hauch Röte auf den Wangen.

Kaum ein Vergleich zu der Farbe, die Sherlocks Gesicht angenommen haben musste. Sherlock zog die Knie an und schlang beide Arme um seine Schienbeine. Ein vergeblicher Versuch, sich gleichzeitig klein zu machen und weitestgehend seine Nacktheit zu kaschieren.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass John ihn vollkommen entblößt sah – so etwas kam vor, wenn man zusammen lebte – aber bisher war es nur mit einem gewissen Einverständnis oder purer Ignoranz einhergegangen. Nicht völlig aus dem Nichts, unvorbereitet!

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?“, blaffte Sherlock und spürte, wie die kaum gelockerten Muskeln wieder verkrampften. „Solltest du nicht bei deiner Frau und deinem Kind sein?!“

Die Emotionen, die schon seit Tagen (Wochen, Monaten, Jahren) unter der Oberfläche kochten, mischten sich unaufgefordert in Sherlocks Tonfall. Wann war es so schwierig geworden, John gegenüber den richtigen Ton zu finden? Seit wann machte sich Sherlock überhaupt Gedanken über den richtigen Ton?

Die Reaktion war vorhersehbar. Johns Gesichtsausdruck verlor das bisschen Schabernack, das sich zwischen die feinen Fältchen geschlichen hatte, und gefror. Die Linien um seinen Mund wurden hart, der Kiefer angespannt. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Aber der Sturm kam nicht. Windstille.

Stattdessen verschränkte John die Arme vor der Brust. Eher ein Festhalten als ein Hochfahren der Defensive.

Sherlock betrachtete seinen Freund mit gemischten Gefühlen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Wie konnte er nur immer wieder so blind sein, wenn es um John ging?

John wandte das Gesicht ab und stieß ein abgehacktes Lachen aus, das in ein mürrisches Schnauben überging; schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und biss in die Unterlippe.

„Ich habe weder das eine noch das andere, Sherlock. Dachte, du hättest das mittlerweile herausgefunden...“

„Was...?“

„Ich mach uns einen Tee“, sagte John, bereits im Begriff sich umzudrehen und das Badezimmer zu verlassen. Irritiert sah Sherlock dem Freund nach, beeilte sich dann jedoch, aus der Wanne zu steigen und sich abzutrocknen.

Wenige Minuten später saßen sich die beiden Männer in der Küche gegenüber, Sherlock in seinem blauen Morgenmantel, jeder eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. Sherlock ließ seinen Blick über Johns Gestalt wandern, versuchte, nicht nur zu _sehen_ , sondern zu _observieren_. So wie er es bei allen anderen ganz automatisch tat. Aber nicht mit John. John hatte es immer wieder geschafft, Sherlock mit Kleinigkeiten zu überraschen, die Sherlock übersehen hatte.

Woran das lag, konnte Sherlock nicht genau sagen. Vielleicht daran, dass er John uneingeschränktes Vertrauen entgegenbrachte und immer davon ausgegangen war, dass John keine Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Es gab schließlich keinen Grund dafür. Oder genoss er das gelegentlich aufblitzende _Neue_ schlicht und ergreifend? Wollte er John die Möglichkeit lassen, ihn immer wieder in Erstaunen zu versetzen?

John trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee, stellte den Becher mit einem dumpfen Klacken auf den Tisch und atmete tief durch. „Also... ich wollte dir das schon vor Tagen erzählen, wusste aber nicht so recht, wo ich anfangen soll.“ Nervös fuhren Johns Finger über die Rundung des Henkels. Ein erneutes Seufzen. „Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen. Das Ergebnis kam kurz vor Weihnachten an.“

Verdutzt suchte Sherlock Johns dunkelblaue Augen. Der Blickkontakt hielt keine ganze Sekunde, ehe John zur Seite sah und mürrisch den Mund verzog. Zahlreiche Szenarien schwirrten durch Sherlocks Kopf. Aber letztendlich blieb nur der eine Gedanke absolut offensichtlich. John hatte Zweifel an seiner Vaterschaft und hatte das Bedürfnis verspürt, sich zu vergewissern.

Das Ergebnis stand John ins Gesicht geschrieben, schließlich hätte er kein Grund gehabt, über diese Sache sprechen zu wollen, wäre der Test positiv ausgefallen. Daher blieb nur eine Frage. „Warum hast du gezweifelt?“

John stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus. „Nach all den Lügen? Wie kann ich der Frau überhaupt noch trauen?“ Er schürzte die Lippen und verschränkte die Arme in einer fast trotzigen Geste vor der Brust. „Außerdem ist _sie_ nicht die Einzige, die nicht hundertprozentig ehrlich war.“

War das ein Rätsel? Wollte er Sherlock raten lassen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte?

„Gab es Hinweise darauf, dass Mary dich betrogen hat? Es muss einige Zeit vor der Hochzeit passiert sein. Hast du jemanden in Verdacht?“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe nie kontrolliert, wann sie sich mit wem getroffen hat. Warum hätte ich das auch tun sollen? Damals habe ich ihr noch vertraut. Aber als du... als du deduziert hast, dass sie schwanger war... nun, eigentlich wusste ich da bereits, dass Rosie nicht von mir sein kann.“

John presste die Lippen zusammen und sah auf. Seine ganze Haltung hatte sich noch ein wenig mehr verkrampft. „Ich weiß schon seit Jahren, dass ich zeugungsunfähig bin. Anfangs war das ein Schock für mich, aber letztendlich habe ich meinen Frieden damit geschlossen. Ich wollte nie Kinder und so gesehen hätte mir nichts Besseres widerfahren können. Nichtsdestotrotz sind mir Fälle bekannt, in denen es trotz diagnostizierter Zeugungsunfähigkeit zu Schwangerschaften gekommen ist. Daher habe ich mich im ersten Moment gefreut, dass uns so viel Glück beschert worden war, aber... mein Misstrauen wuchs Tag für Tag, bis ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, mich noch einmal untersuchen zu lassen.“

Seufzend rieb sich John mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen, kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. „Die Testergebnisse waren nach wie vor negativ. Ich wollte mit ihr darüber sprechen, aber dann kam die Sache mit Magnussen dazwischen und ich habe es vorläufig verdrängt. Im Vergleich zu dem Schuss auf dich wurde die Schwangerschaft zur Nebensache. Außerdem hätte ich Mary im Anschluss ohnehin nicht geglaubt, ganz gleich, was für eine Geschichte sie sich ausgedacht hätte. Erst nach Rosies Geburt hatte ich die Möglichkeit, einen Vaterschaftstest zu veranlassen, ohne dass Mary etwas davon mitbekommen würde. Und ja... ich hatte recht.“

„Ich... verstehe.“

„Rosie war der einzige Grund, warum ich es noch einmal mit Mary versuchen wollte, obwohl... obwohl ich längst wusste, dass ich keine Liebe mehr für sie empfand. Es war reines Pflichtgefühl, das mich dort gehalten hat; das mich dazu gebracht hat... alles andere aufzugeben.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich über den Küchentisch hinweg, doch Sherlock konnte den Kontakt nicht aufrecht erhalten. Betroffen sah er auf seine verknoteten Finger hinab und versuchte, das Zittern in seinen Gliedern zu ignorieren.

„Ich habe lange mit mir debattiert“, fuhr John fort, „ob ich in der Lage sein würde, Rosie als mein Kind zu akzeptieren – schließlich kann sie nichts für die Situation, in die sie hineingeboren wurde – und ja, ich hätte mich vermutlich dazu bereit erklärt. Aber ich wollte trotzdem klare Verhältnisse schaffen. Also habe ich Mary zur Rede gestellt.“

John leerte seinen Becher in einem Zug und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Tisch ab, lehnte sich ein Stück vor. „Als ich das Thema angesprochen habe, hat sie abgeblockt. Das ging soweit, dass es jedes Mal zum Streit kam, wenn einer von uns den Mund aufgemacht hat. An Weihnachten ist die Sache schließlich eskaliert. Sie hat mir Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich ihr nicht vertrauen, dass ich sie nicht lieben würde – und mir blieb nichts anderes zu sagen, als ihr Recht zu geben. Sie hat... noch einiges mehr gesagt...“ Mürrisch schürzte John die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf, wie um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, weiterzusprechen.

„Ich bin letztendlich gegangen, weil ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich...“, John unterbrach sich selbst und fixierte Sherlock, „was ich alles aufgegeben habe, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein.“

Sherlock schluckte schwer. Weihnachten also. War der eigentliche Grund, warum John an jenem Abend zu ihm gekommen war, der Streit mit Mary? Die Bestätigung dafür, dass John nicht der Vater des kleinen Mädchens namens Rosamund war?

Was sollte Sherlock daraus machen? Was erwartete John von ihm? Wollte er zurückkommen? Zurück in die Baker Street? Zurück zu Sherlock? Für wie lange, bevor er wieder ging und der nächsten Frau hinterherjagte?

„Ihr werdet das bestimmt überstehen“, wisperte Sherlock und schluckte gegen die Galle an, die in seinem Rachen brannte.

John lachte freudlos auf und lehnte sich zurück. „Nein, Sherlock. Das werden wir nicht. Zum einen ist sie gegangen.“ Überrascht begegnete Sherlock Johns Blick. „Ja, sie hat ihre Koffer gepackt und hat mit der Kleinen zusammen die Wohnung verlassen. Ich weiß nicht wohin. Vielleicht zu Rosies Vater. Keine Ahnung. Ihre Handynummer funktioniert nicht mehr. Ich habe Mycroft gebeten, sie ausfindig zu machen, aber bisher gibt es keinen Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib. Letztendlich ist es mir auch egal... Dein Bruder wies mich darauf hin, dass die Eheschließung ungültig sei, nachdem Mary Morstan nie wirklich existiert hat. Es sei nur ein wenig Papierkram notwendig, um die Annullierung rechtsgültig zu machen. Also habe ich das gemacht. Dieses Kapitel ist beendet“, schloss John. Er faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und sah erwartungsvoll zu Sherlock.

Stille kehrte ein. Vermutlich wartete John auf irgendeine Erwiderung, eine Meinung, ein Urteil. Aber Sherlock wusste nicht, was er zu der ganzen Sache sagen sollte. Es waren viele Informationen und gleichzeitig war er kaum überrascht. Nachdem, was er alles über Mary Morstan herausgefunden hatte, wunderte es ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass die Frau noch mehr Geheimnisse vor ihrem Mann gehabt hatte.

Und John... John war... zu ihm, Sherlock, gekommen, als dieses andere Leben, das er sich mühsam aufgebaut hatte, wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt war. Was sollte Sherlock daraus machen?

„Sherlock...“

John wirkte zerknirscht, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Die tiefe Furche zwischen den Brauen, das unsichere Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen. Die Augen, die regelrecht um irgendeine Reaktion flehten.

John war frei. Die Erkenntnis traf Sherlock wie ein Schlag. All ihre Begegnungen in den letzten Tagen waren tatsächlich Annäherungsversuche gewesen. Ein Vortasten, ein wortloses Fragen, ein Bitten. Oder? War es wieder nur das reine Wunschdenken, welches Sherlock zu diesem Schluss brachte? Wie konnte er sicher sein? Wie konnte er John dazu bringen, klar und deutlich zu sagen, was er wollte?

Sherlock räusperte sich verhalten und rutschte an die Kante seines Stuhls. „Was... hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte er und sein Blick huschte zwischen Johns Kinn und einem Punkt auf dessen Hemd hin und her.

„Ich... will die Dinge, die ich in den letzten Monaten falsch gemacht habe, wieder gutmachen. Angefangen mit... mit dem, äh... was... was zwischen uns ist.“

„John...“

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß... es... ich habe kein Recht... Sherlock... ich weiß, dass ich... dass ich es verbockt habe. Dass ich wieder und wieder meine Chance versäumt habe, dir zu sagen...“, John schluckte schwer, hangelte nach Worten, „dir zu sagen, wie sehr... wie viel du mir bedeutest. Du kannst nicht wissen, wie schwierig es für mich war, zu akzeptieren, dass... dass nie... dass ich nie daran geglaubt habe, du könntest... oh man, warum fällt mir das immer noch so schwer?!“

Sherlock saß wie versteinert auf seinem Stuhl und starrte John in einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Unbehagen an.

„Sherlock... ich. Ich kann den Gedanken, dich zu verlieren, nicht ertragen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich es nie... gewagt habe, dir zu sagen, dass...“ John biss sich auf die Lippen. Sherlocks Herz schlug so heftig gegen sein Brustbein, dass er Sorge hatte, es müsse durch den dünnen Stoff seines Morgenmantels sichtbar sein. „...dass du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Nicht noch einmal. Wenn du also... wenn du sagst, dass... wir... niemals mehr als... Freunde sein werden, ist das... okay. Eine Freundschaft ist mehr, als ich erwarten kann. Hörst du?“

„Ich...“ Sherlock klappte deutlich hörbar den Mund zu. Sein unsteter Blick huschte über die Maserung des Tisches hin zu Johns Händen, über seine Brust, den Hals, das Kinn, das geliebte Gesicht und blieb bei Johns sanften, blauen Augen hängen. Die Luft in der Küche kam Sherlock stickig und schwer vor. Ein leichter Schwindel überkam ihn, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Sag mir... was du willst... John.“

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG4ozL417VQ>


	6. Chapter 6

„Sag mir... was du willst... John.“

Johns verschränkte Hände lagen auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen. Die Finger zuckten bei Sherlocks Frage, zuckten erneut, als sich die Stille in der Küche ausbreitete und immer dichter zu werden schien. Die Anspannung und der innere Kampf waren ihm deutlich anzusehen.

Er sog hörbar die Luft ein, als er zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Ich will dich. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich will das schon seit einer langen Zeit, aber ich... ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass du mich von dir wegstößt, weil du... nicht so empfindest.“

Sherlocks Herz hämmerte einen erschütternden Rhythmus gegen seine Brust. Seine Hände waren gleichzeitig feucht und kalt, seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Nur mühsam brachte er die nächsten Worte hervor. „Warum... riskierst du es jetzt?“

Johns Blick senkte sich auf seine verknoteten Hände. Er saugte die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, kaute unruhig darauf herum, bis sie rot leuchtete. „Du warst... immer eine Konstante in meinem Leben. Selbst in der Zeit, in der ich dich für tot gehalten habe. Wenn du... wenn du das – _mich_ – nicht willst, dann... dann werde ich das akzeptieren. Aber... ich möchte nicht, dass du... dass du unsere Freundschaft aufgibst.“

John sah zu Sherlock auf. Etwas Flehendes lag in seinem Blick. Es musste ihn unglaublich viel Überwindung gekostet haben, all diese Dinge nach so langer Zeit auszusprechen und alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Er war bereit, seine Gefühle zurückzustellen, um ihre Freundschaft zu retten. Sherlock war sicher, dass es John früher oder später gelingen würde.

Vielleicht würde er sich beizeiten sogar in jemand anderes verlieben und vergessen, was er einst für seinen besten Freund empfunden hatte.

Der Gedanke war schrecklich.

Warum um alles in der Welt sollten sie weiterhin leiden, wenn sie doch offensichtlich die gleichen Gefühle füreinander hatten? Warum diese Farce aufrechterhalten und hoffen, dass sie auf diese Art für immer zusammen sein könnten, wenn sie der Verlust dessen, was hätte sein können, gleichzeitig von ihnen zerfraß?

„Ich will das nicht“, schnappte Sherlock und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. John hatte erschrocken die Augen aufgerissen, doch schon im nächsten Moment zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen, setzten seine Stirn in Falten. Sein Gesicht schien zu zerbröckeln.

„Also gut...“, raunte John mit erstickter Stimme und stand auf. Das Schaben des Stuhls auf dem Linoleum dröhnte schmerzhaft in Sherlocks Ohren.

„Was... nein!“ Ohne die Konsequenzen seines Handelns noch einmal zu überdenken, sprang Sherlock auf und packte Johns Arm direkt über dem Ellbogen. John blieb augenblicklich stehen und drehte sich zu Sherlock um. Die Finger fest in den Stoff von Johns Pullover gegraben ging Sherlock um die Kante des Küchentischs herum.

Johns Adamsapfel hüpfte in seinem Hals, als er schwer schluckte und die Lippen aufeinanderpresste. Seine wässrig-blauen Augen suchten Sherlocks, huschten nervös hin und her.

Sherlock zog John an sich und schmiegte sein Gesicht in das blonde Haar. Eine Hand legte er in Johns Nacken, die andere ließ er langsam über Johns Arm wandern. Er spürte, wie John sich in seinem Kreuz in den Morgenmantel krallte, wie er zittrig Luft aus seinen Lungen stieß.

Nie zuvor hatte Sherlock John auf diese Art gehalten. Selbst die raren Umarmungen, die in den letzten Jahren vorgekommen waren, waren von einer gewissen freundschaftlichen Distanz geprägt gewesen. Aber das hier – das war anders.

Es war, als ob eine harte Schale aufbrechen würde. Undurchdringlich und starr im ersten Moment, darunter jedoch weich und nachgiebig. Sherlock spürte es in Johns Schultern, in seinem Rückgrat. Keinen Wimpernschlag später realisierte er, wie sein eigener Körper gegen Johns sackte, wie ihre jeweiligen Ecken und Kanten zueinanderfanden und sich in ihr Gegenstück fügten, als wären sie füreinander geschaffen.

Wie sehr Sherlock die solide Form und Wärme des anderen Körpers vermisst hatte, obwohl er sie nie zuvor spüren durfte, war geradezu überwältigend.

„John Watson, es gab immer nur dich“, raunte Sherlock in die silbrig-blonden Strähnen. Das Herz klopfte ihm bis in den Hals. Er festigte seinen Griff um John, wie um zu verhindern, dass der andere sich von ihm entfernte; dass er es sich im letzten Moment doch anders überlegte und das Weite suchte.

Vielleicht hielt er aber auch nur sich selbst fest, um nicht auseinanderzubrechen, erschüttert von der eigenen Verletzlichkeit.

„Ich liebe dich...“ Ein Zittern erschütterte Sherlocks Gestalt, kaum dass die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

Augenblicklich schlang John beide Arme um Sherlock und zog ihn fest an sich. Er holte angestrengt Luft und vergrub sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Halsbeuge. Warmer Atem über einem hektisch pochenden Puls.

„Ich dich auch, Sherlock. Gott, ich dich auch...“ Seine Lippen strichen über Sherlocks Hals, wie zufällig, wäre da nicht der kaum spürbare Druck gewesen.

Sherlock drehte seinen Kopf und antwortete mit einem ebenso unschuldigen Kuss auf Johns Schläfe. Auf seiner Braue. Seiner Wange. Sanft umfasste er Johns Gesicht mit beiden Händen, suchte seinen Blick und senkte seine Lippen auf Johns.

Der erste Kuss war sanft, fast vorsichtig. Ein achtsames Streichen von Lippen auf Lippen, fassungslose Atemzügen dazwischen. Zärtlich. Bis John die Führung übernahm und Sherlock enger an sich presste, in seinen Mund eintauchte und hungrig über Sherlocks Zunge glitt. Ein unkontrolliertes Seufzen brach sich seinen Weg und Sherlock war nicht sicher, ob es von ihm oder von John stammte.

Sherlock spürte das Echo von Johns Herzschlag an seiner Brust; unter seinen Händen, die unablässig über Johns Rücken wanderten. Ein elektrisierendes Kribbeln zog durch seine Glieder, stellte die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken auf. Seine Knie zitterten, sein Atem ging stoßweise. Zu viele Empfindungen brachen auf einmal über ihn herein und ließen ihn schwindlig werden.

„Komm zurück. Komm zurück zu mir, John. Du fehlst mir so sehr“, wisperte Sherlock, kaum in der Lage, sich verständlich zu artikulieren.

„Ja... oh Gott, ja.“

 

 

Es dauerte nur wenige Tage, bis John die Wohnung in der Vorstadt geräumt hatte. Seine wenigen persönlichen Habseligkeiten hatte er direkt zurück in die Baker Street gebracht, den Rest online verkauft. Den Verkauf der möblierten Wohnung, die er einst mit Mary geteilt hatte, überließ er einem Immobilienunternehmen.

Mary ließ sich lange Zeit nicht finden. Erst einige Monate später entdeckten Mycrofts Leute die ehemalige Auftragsmörderin in den Niederlanden. Ihr Haar war länger und schwarz gefärbt. An ihrer Seite befand sich ein Mann mit kurzem sandfarbenen Haar und der Haltung eines kampferprobten Soldaten.

Ob er der Vater von Rosamund war, konnte Mycroft nicht sagen, aber augenscheinlich hatte er das kleine Mädchen kompromisslos angenommen. Es gab Fotos von den Dreien, auf denen Rosamund ihre ersten Gehversuche in einem Garten machte.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Sherlock besorgt und blickte über Johns Schulter auf die Fotos, die sein Bruder ihnen am Morgen hatte zukommen lassen.

John drehte sich um und lächelte, froh darüber, dass er nicht den geringsten Anflug von Bedauern in seinem Inneren verspürte. „Mehr als okay! Endlich ist alles an seinem Platz.“

Sherlock erwiderte das Lächeln und zog John an sich. Er hauchte einen Kuss in das silbrig-blonde Haar, immer wieder aufs Neue davon fasziniert, dass er seine Gefühle für John so uneingeschränkt zeigen durfte.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du?“

John lachte leise und streckte sich, um Sherlock auf den Mundwinkel zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich auch. Und weißt du, was das Beste daran ist?“

„Was?“

„Dass es schon immer so war und immer so sein wird!“

 

+++

Ende

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hab das Rating zum Schluss geändert, weil smut/lemon imo dann doch nicht gepasst hätte... ich hoffe, dass die Story trotzdem Zuspruch findet :)


End file.
